Earth 45
We aren't sure what happened to the old realms. Some say it that the three Kings) tore the world apart with lightning and fire. Others claim that the sea grew angry at our disrespect and swallowed up our cities in a moment of wrath. Some say that the Black Gold dried up and starved the world. I've heard that the woken sun slashed out with its whip and tore our sky asunder. Whatever the cause, it is clear that the old world is dead. The glass cities that housed millions are shattered. The great fields, the ones that made fatness more common then starvation, they are dead. The magic that taught machines to think and brought the sun inside is gone. Current Civilizations The North East * The Trade Empire of Providence ** The Capital City is Providence, one of the few major old cities that not only built dykes to protect themselves during the flood, but also avoided the destruction of the Final War. ** Providence is a major trading city which connects to rural villages to coastal cities like the four daughters and the province of Fallen Liberty. It is also the Western hub of the Neo-Anglo Trade routes which connect across the sea between Providence and New Plymouth. ** Providence rules territory including Deep Newport, Pachaug, Lisbon, New Britain, the Liberty Province, Wendell, Green Mountain, Concord, and Lewiston. *** Liberty Province: The Remains of fallen Boston. A group of townships contain what's left of Bostonian refugees and industry. The only surviving dyke protected region is Cambridge, which is one of the few sources of electric power left. * The Four Daughters ** Part of Boshwash ** The biggest is New Huntington, a town of scavengers and traders who collect scraps from the Great City which sunk beneath the waves. ** New Huntington rules the villages on West Lung Isle and a few Villages on East Lung Isle. ** They have a trade alliance with the Citystate of Whiteplains, the Broken Towers of Devil's plate, and the CItystate of Staten. Together, these four cities, collectively called the Four Daughters, control the southern entrance an important trade route called the Wedded Waters. * The Wedded Waters ** An important trade route which connects the cities of Boshwash to the cities of New Sound. ** The trail starts in the The Four Daughters in the south. It goes north through the sunken forstress and the town of Pugkeep. It continues through Alba, called the fallen Cradle, and up further to Mill Castle before reaching the narrow stretch. If you manage to pass the narrow stretch you will reach the towns of Clemons and Putname. After that it is not long until you reach the towns of the south Newsound, Westport and the Citystate of Burlington. At this point as you travel north you will find a great multitude of smaller trading towns but it is still several days until you reach the six semi-sunken hills of the Hundred Steeple city. This is the end of the Wedded waters proper but it connects to the cities of Bytown and Vieille Capitale. The South Bend * The Appalachian Republic